mtararatfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mt. Ararat subjects
The following is a list of the human subjects of Mt. Ararat. They are ranked based on their number of appearances. =Main subjects= Zack Mullen Main Article: Zack Mullen Zack Mullen is the protagonist of the fourth season of Mt. Ararat. He shows up onscreen more than any other subject, his first appearance dating back to the pilot episode, First Day Filming. He is known for his guitar-playing and his malapropisms, referred to in the show as "Mullenisms." Mullen played an integral role in the soft reboot of the fourth season, as he was the center of the mid-season finale, Zack's Dropping Out. In this episode, it is revealed that he has decided to drop out of Mt. Ararat High School. He is later convinced against this course of action by Ms. Cass. However, he does drop out later in the season, as revealed in A Rose for Ally. Hudson Bird Main Article: Hudson Bird Hudson rose to the status of "lead subject" during the fourth season of Mt. Ararat, Nathaniel J. Nelson Main Article: Nathaniel Nelson Nathaniel is the creator of Mt. Ararat, and, as of the soft reboot, one of its main protagonists. He is often seen encouraging his friends — especially Hudson — to go out and have fun, instead of just sitting at home. Ally Collins Main Article: Ally Collins Ally was featured as one of the protagonists in Theater Kids. She appeared on and off throughout the show, until "This is Mt. Ararat, for God's Sakes.", after which she continued to appear as a leading subject. Meredith Cass Main Article: Meredith Cass Meredith Cass (usually referred to as "Ms. Cass") is an English teacher at Mt. Ararat. She leads the seniors' Creative Writing class in the fourth season, and ends up getting involved in her students' personal lives, especially Mullen's conflictions with himself about dropping out of school. Jack Herard Main Article: Jack Herard Jack appeared alongside Ally in Theater Kids. He first appeared as a protagonist in Season Four's One Day at Bowdoin, in which he recruits Mullen to help him solve the mystery of Ally's secret boyfriend. Several episodes throughout Season Four focus on Jack's attempts to produce a play based on the Vietnam War. Bronwyn Caswell-Riday Main Article: Bronwyn Caswell-Riday Bronwyn first appeared as Odysseus in the Season One special, The Odyssey. She was first seen as herself in "How is That Even Fucking Erotic?", as she gives her campaign speech for student council. Following Bleach Week, Bronwyn became one of the show's protagonists. Sam Bernier Main Article: Sam Bernier Throughout the series, Sam was mostly seen hanging out within Mt. Ararat. Later, however, he began appearing outside of school, as in Senior Halloween. Throughout senior year, he mainly appeared in conjunction with his statistics class. Sam is the coiner of the term Bleach Week. Cyrus Warren Main Article: Cyrus Warren Cyrus first appeared in Season Four's Bye Bye Honda (Part One), in which he is seen kissing Bronwyn. This leads to an on-camera explanation as to the two's relationship. Apparently, they had been dating for over a month. =Recurring subjects= Seth Rollins Seth Rollins appears several times before the soft reboot as a friend of Ryan's and Hudson's. He only appears after Zack's Dropping Out in Bye Bye Honda (Part Two) in a brief "flashback cameo," after Mullen has gone to live in his house. Mullen refers to this arrangement in The Adventures of Cat Stan and Tina Fish Ryan Greene Ryan Greene appears often before the soft reboot, and has a cameo appearance in Bleach Week. He is known for his high-pitched laugh and obnoxious sense of humor. Brendan Dupont Brendan was the very first subject to be seen in Mt. Ararat. The pilot episode of Life and Love begins with an interview of Brendan explaining how he thought the documentary would have a good effect on the school. Brendan disappears following Bleach Week. Daphne Frizzle Daphne is Brendan's step-sister and Ryan's girlfriend. She first appears in "Now That's a Dog Over There", where she walks around the Memorial Day parade with Ryan and Izzi. She is the center of Season Four's Art Walk, in which she leads her friends around the eponymous event, the art on display being hers. Izzi Ross Izzi is the first student seen after the cold open of First Day Filming. She sits at her computer in one of Mt. Ararat's art rooms, telling the camera about her current art project. Mackenzie Dufresne Griffin Thurston Marcus Patton =Other Creative Writing students= Summer Becker Adam Sirois Megan Smith Kendall Hamilton Codie Fee Joslynn Couture =Other Meyn advisory students= Several episodes depict the relationship between the students in Mr. Meyn's advisory, which was originally located in Room 203, but was later moved to Room 245. Audra Nordwall Sharley Moreland Angel Ortiz Meghan Murphy =Class officers= Carmen Caterina Torri Pelletier Nat Burch Alec Stuckey =Other students= Desmond Babbidge Will Goller James Sucy Eli Timberlake Jessica Shaye Joseph Patton Joseph Patton is the younger brother of Marcus Patton. He appears in Variety Show, where he MC's the eponymous event alongside Matt Donovan. Matt Donovan Matt Donovan appears in Variety Show, MCing the eponymous event alongside Joseph Patton. Josh Morgan Josh Morgan is first seen in A Rose for Ally, where he confronts Carmen about his girlfriend Nikki not having received as many school-sponsored Valentines as she was meant to. Nikki Bradstreet Nikki is the girlfriend of Josh Morgan. She first appears in A Rose for Ally, where she follows Josh around on his quest to find her more flowers. Dana Pinkham Scott Smith Rachel Thieme =Recurring teachers= Jessica Cowie Tom Meyn Sarah Cowperthwaite Mr. Watkins Stu Palmer Laura Strelitz Lianna Messier =Guest stars= Bernie Sanders 2016 Presidential Candidate Bernie Sanders appears as a guest star in Feel the Bern, when he holds a rally to support his campaign in Portland. This rally is attended by Nathaniel, Hudson, and Bronwyn, all of whom are avid supporters. The Frizzles Daphne's family — her mother and two younger sisters — appear in Art Walk, where they support Daphne on her eponymous talent display. "The Guy" The Guy is seen in Street Musicians, coming into the Unitarian Universalist church to play drums alongside Zack Mullen, Zack Clark, and Hudson Bird. Finn the Human Finn the Human is the protagonist of American cartoon series Adventure Time. In the Season Four episode Senior Halloween, the students who wander around Portland come across an adult man dressed as Finn the Human for Halloween. Sam asks him if there are any parties going on, but quickly leaves when "Finn" and his friends begin fistfighting. Christina "Tina" Fish Christina Fish is an old friend of Mullen's. She hangs out with Mullen and Griffin in the Season Four episode The Adventures of Cat Stan and Tina Fish. Street musician Street dancers